


Often

by orion_no_yami



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Drugs mention, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_no_yami/pseuds/orion_no_yami
Summary: Bernard Girikanan sta per festeggiare i suoi diciannove anni e decide di organizzare un party, al quale parteciperanno due persone speciali. La storia sarà divisa in due capitoli.
Relationships: Bernard Girikanan & Shinjou Takuma, ShinjouBernard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Sei sicuro di non voler organizzare nessuna festa per il tuo compleanno, сыночек*?”  
Bernard annuì. Non era tipo da feste in grande stile con diecimila invitati, com’era solita organizzare sua madre. Questo sarebbe stato il primo compleanno dopo il divorzio dei suoi genitori e fortunatamente sua madre sarebbe stata lontanissima. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, pensò. Avrebbe invitato qualche compagno di classe a casa sua, se avesse avuto voglia. Non aveva ancora deciso.  
\- “Non sei costretto a fare una festa in grande, se non te la senti.” – lo incalzò nuovamente suo padre.  
\- “Ci penso su.”  
\- “Come desideri.” - concluse Valentin, dando una pacca sulla spalla al figlio prima di dirigersi verso la stanza adiacente.  
Drin, drin, drin.  
Bernard tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca della giacca e guardò lo schermo. Ben 16 notifiche. Aprì la prima chat e vide ben 12 nuovi messaggi solo dal suo compagno di banco, Sasha.

“Allora? Alla fine, cosa facciamo il giorno del tuo compleanno?”  
“Bernard?”  
“Non dirmi che stai studiando.”  
“Perché non mi rispondi?”

Bernard sbuffò, il suo amico sapeva essere simpatico quanto insistente. Poi, iniziò a digitare la risposta.

“Non penso farò una festa quest’anno.”

“Come no? Neanche un mini-party? La tua festa di compleanno l’anno scorso è stata memorabile!!”

“Lo so.”

“Ma…?”

“Organizzare feste memorabili è impegnativo.”  
“Lascia fare a me allora!”  
“Meglio di no. Tu sei pericoloso.”

“Ma come sei rigido. Non volevi un’occasione per poter incontrare Yuliya fuori da scuola?”

Bernard avvampò dall’imbarazzo. Si era sicuramente pentito di aver confessato a Sasha di essersi leggermente invaghito della loro compagna di scuola.  
“Mi sta bene. Ora mi tormenterà tutto il giorno con questa storia”, disse tra sé e sé.  
Cercò di mantenere la calma, per quanto fosse possibile, ma l’immagine della biondissima ragazza con la quale aveva frequentato l’asilo e scambiato a malapena una decina di parole non voleva abbandonare la sua mente.  
‘’Aaaaaah. Perché sono così?” -sussurrò, nascondendo le guance rosse tra le mani. Sasha aveva decisamente colpito nel segno.  
Sospirò profondamente e si decise finalmente a rispondere.  
“Non vedo come organizzare una festa possa servire allo scopo :)”  
“Semplice: invitala alla festa”  
“Le ho parlato solo un paio di volte e per di più solo per cose riguardanti la scuola,  
come pensi che possa minimamente considerare di accettare l’invito?  
“Non essere pessimista. Provaci.”  
“E cosa le dico?”  
“Qualcosa tipo ‘Sto organizzando una festa per il mio compleanno, ti andrebbe di venire?’ Ahaha”

“Che simpatico. Se rifiuta l’invito ti tormenterò fino alla fine dei miei giorni, sappilo.”

“Affare fatto. Muoviti e chiamala ;)”

Bernard prese coraggio e cercò nella rubrica il numero della compagna. Rispetto a tutti gli altri contatti salvati, era l’unica ad essere salvata solo con il nome.  
O forse no. In effetti, non solo Yuliya aveva avuto questo privilegio, ma anche Shinjou, il segretario di suo padre.  
Ecco che gli balenò in mente anche quest’ultimo. Forse avrebbe dovuto invitare anche lui? Aveva abbastanza confidenza da rivolgersi a lui in maniera informale, ma non abbastanza coraggio per invitarlo direttamente. Di certo sarebbe stato strano vedere nella stessa stanza entrambe le persone di cui si era invaghito. Come avrebbe spiegato all’uno la presenza dell’altro? Certo, a Shinjou avrebbe potuto dire che era solo una compagna di classe, ma sicuramente Yuliya avrebbe trovato strano vedere ad una festicciola di compleanno un uomo adulto con più di trent’anni in mezzo a dei diciottenni. Avrebbe dovuto farsi avanti con la sua amica d’infanzia con la quale non aveva alcuna speranza oppure farsi ridicolo agli occhi del padre single e sexy che lavorava con suo padre? Forse poteva farsi avanti con entrambi.  
“Oh, no!”  
Bernard si trovò a disagio al solo pensiero. Avrebbe semplicemente aspettato che fosse suo padre ad invitare Shinjou e si sarebbe occupato di invitare Yuliya personalmente, da vero gentiluomo. Nella sua mente cercò di organizzare rapidamente un discorso che non lo facesse sembrare né un palese pesce lesso né uno psicopatico.  
\- “Okay, ce la posso fare. Cosa può mai accadere di così terribile?”  
Mille scenari catastrofici si insinuarono nella sua immaginazione. Tutto il discorso che si era preparato svanì improvvisamente dalla sua memoria, perciò decise di fare un balzo nel vuoto, sperando di non perdere completamente la sua dignità con qualche figuraccia.  
\- “Respira, Bernard”  
Cliccò sul numero di telefono e fece partire la chiamata.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque squilli. Ancora nessuna risposta. L’albino era palesemente nel panico.  
Biiip. Biiip. Biiip.  
\- “Алло*?” – rispose una voce femminile, pacata e suadente.  
-“Алло? Пока*, Y-Yuliya. Sono Bernard.”  
-“Ahh, Bernard, ciao! Perdonami, non sapevo questo fosse il tuo numero.”  
\- “N-non ti preoccupare…” -indugiò un attimo prima di proseguire – “…mi stavo chiedendo una cosa. Ehm, la prossima settimana è il mio compleanno e organizzo una festa. Ti andrebbe di venire…?”  
\- “…Ohhh, ti ringrazio per l’invito. Ci sarò senza’altro.”  
Bernard rimase in silenzio qualche secondo dallo stupore, poi si affrettò a rispondere per non sembrare troppo strano.  
\- “Davvero? Ah, ehm, sono contento.”  
\- “Anche io. Mandami un messaggio quando hai i dettagli. Ora devo scappare.”  
\- “D’accordo. A-a presto.”  
\- “A presto!”  
Non ci poteva credere. Yuliya, la ragazza per cui aveva una cotta da sempre aveva accettato. Impossibile. Il fatto che lei potesse ricambiare le sue attenzioni era fuori dai suoi pensieri. Probabilmente lo aveva fatto per gentilezza. O magari voleva semplicemente andare ad un party esclusivo. Tutti gli altri anni non aveva avuto l’occasione di chiederle di venire perché sua madre gli aveva imposto severamente di non invitarla. “Non pensare nemmeno di invitare quella sciacquetta a casa nostra”, diceva sempre sua madre. Questa volta però non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo. Bernard avrebbe organizzato una festa a modo suo e ovviamente sua madre non era invitata.

Una settimana dopo.

\- “Ti piace come ho fatto addobbare la sala?” - domandò Valentin, indicando il salone, dove la servitù stava ancora predisponendo il tutto per la festa.   
\- “Ahh… sì, certo. Va benissimo…” - replicò in fretta Bernard.   
\- “…Ti vedo un po’ sovrappensiero, va tutto bene?”   
\- “Да*, papà. Sono solamente emozionato per stasera. – 

Oh, no. Suo padre lo aveva colto in pieno per l’ennesima volta mentre sognava ad occhi aperti. E Bernard amava crogiolarsi nelle sue fantasie ed aspettative. Erano il suo rifugio segreto, dove a nessuno era permesso entrare. La tendenza a pensare troppo era quasi un tratto della sua personalità. Tuttavia, negli ultimi giorni il giovane diciannovenne aveva superato sé stesso. Infatti, si era trovato a fantasticare su questa giornata continuamente. Inoltre, il dubbio che Shinjou non fosse stato invitato lo tormentava. Da un lato, era abbastanza sicuro che suo padre lo avesse invitato, più che altro per non stare da solo in mezzo ad una mandria di adolescenti ubriachi e in preda agli ormoni, dall’altro il fatto di non avere nemmeno tentato di contattarlo e domandarglielo lui stesso lo faceva sentire estremamente stupido. Così, decise di cogliere l’occasione come pretesto per carpire qualche informazione al riguardo direttamente dal padre.

\- “…Quindi tu cosa farai nel frattempo? Sarai nello studio a lavorare? –  
\- “No. Starò fuori per la serata con Froy, in maniera che possiate avere un po’ di libertà. Ho chiesto a Shinjou di venire a darvi un’occhiata, lui sicuramente si mimetizza tra voi giovani meglio di me.” -ridacchiò Valentin, totalmente all’oscuro dell’interesse di suo figlio per il suo collega.  
Bernard annuì senza proferire parola, cercando di nascondere il più possibile quell’orribile sorrisino da ebete che gli era comparso sul viso. Poco dopo, si congedò dal padre per andare a prepararsi. Salì celermente le infinite scale che portavano al secondo piano e dopo aver percorso diversi corridoi arrivò finalmente in camera sua. Il completo elegante blue navy lo aspettava riposto ordinatamente sul letto e ancora impacchettato. Cercò di sfilare l’abito dalla confezione con estrema delicatezza, quasi avesse paura di rovinarlo poco prima del grande momento. Mentre si appropinquava a vestirsi, pensava a quanto quell’abito fosse effettivamente azzeccato. Si sentiva semplicemente bellissimo. In quel momento si piaceva più che mai.  
Dopo essersi sistemato, si legò i capelli con quell’elastico arancione che aveva comprato di nascosto anni e fa indossato. Wow. Nonostante le aspettative, indossare un colore così acceso non lo faceva sentire a disagio. Piuttosto, rispecchiava chiaramente i sentimenti che in quel momento il giovane Bernard stava provando: felicità, allegria, spensieratezza. Si sentiva come un bambino prima di aprire i regali di Natale. Anche lui avrebbe colto i doni che la serata gli avrebbe offerto e non si sarebbe tirato indietro di fronte a niente.

*сыночек: figliolo  
*Алло?: Pronto?  
*Пока: Ciao.  
*Да: Sì.


	2. pt.2

“Buon compleanno, Bernard!”  
Ed ecco che anche l’ultimo degli invitati si era arrivato alla festa. Eppure, di Shinjou nessuna traccia. Suo padre lo aveva avvertito che avrebbe potuto fare un po’ di ritardo, dato che si trovava in Giappone per visitare la famiglia e avrebbe dovuto prendere un volo da Tokyo per giungere nuovamente in Russia. Ma Bernard non si aspettava che ci mettesse così tanto. Era decisamente impaziente, quasi preoccupato. E se Shinjou avesse deciso di rimanere con sua moglie e suo figlio? E se l’aereo fosse caduto durante il tragitto? O semplicemente, se effettivamente Shinjou non provasse alcun piacere a vederlo e quindi stesse facendo tutto il possibile per non arrivare in tempo?  
“Sei senza speranza”, si ripeté mentalmente, mentre controllava con la coda dell’occhio l’entrata, pronto ad accogliere il giovane segretario in qualunque momento.  
D’altro canto, la festa di era rivelata parecchio piatta. Yuliya era stata una dei primi ad arrivare, ma a parte un cordiale sorriso e un freddissimo “Auguri”, non gli aveva praticamente rivolto la parola. Adesso, se ne stava appoggiata ad un muro, circondata da altre ragazze ricchissime ed altri poveri illusi che tentavano di attirare la sua attenzione. Osservando lo scenario dall’esterno, poteva sembrare che fosse proprio Yuliya la festeggiata, la regina del ballo, mentre lui era uno dei tanti che facevano da sfondo. Appena giunti a casa Girikanan, gli invitati si dirigevano immediatamente dalla ragazza per salutarla, per poi finalmente ricordarsi di lui. Ai loro occhi, doveva apparire meno importante, rispetto alla bellissima figlia del neosindaco della città. E pensare che da bambini lui e Yuliya erano inseparabili. Quando i suoi genitori erano in viaggio per il mondo per aiutare i bambini in difficoltà, loro passavano pomeriggi interi a giocare ed esplorare il vastissimo giardino di Bernard, sorvegliati dal fedelissimo Gustav.  
Ma poi, era intervenuta sua madre.  
“Decisamente deprimente”  
Forse avrebbe dovuto seguire la sua idea originale, un semplice pomeriggio in centro a Kazan con i suoi tre amici più stretti. Invece ora si trovava palesemente a disagio alla sua stessa festa.  
-“Come sei serio. Non ti stai divertendo?” – lo incalzò Sasha, destandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Bernard sospirò pesantemente, non era dell’umore per sopportare nessuno.  
-“Non proprio.”-  
Poi si allontanò verso il tavolo dei drink, accompagnato dai sussurri e dalle risatine dei suoi amici, che avevano individuato nella giovane russa la causa del dispiacere del loro amico. Se avesse dovuto passare un’intera serata così, avrebbe preferito farlo da ubriaco. Iniziò così a riempire uno dei calici di cristallo posti sul tavolo con la vodka. Un intero bicchiere di vodka liscia. Magari dopo quattro drink simili sarebbe rimasto stecchito sul pavimento e non avrebbe dovuto tollerare ulteriormente la sofferenza di essere stato ignorato. Inghiottì rapidamente tutto il liquido trasparente del bicchiere e chiuse le labbra e gli occhi in una smorfia di disgusto.  
-“Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu*, Bernard.”  
Una voce familiare lo colse di sorpresa, convincendolo ad aprire gli occhi nonostante la sensazione orribile di repulsione non avesse ancora abbandonato del tutto i suoi sensi.  
Shinjou.  
L’incredulità lo aveva del tutto bloccato. Cercò di nascondere l’evidente stupore con un placido sorriso, mentre il suo stomaco per l’agitazione aveva preso il volo. Altro che farfalle nello stomaco.  
“Grazie, Shinjou.”  
Il moro ricambiò con un timido sorriso, sentendosi ancora in colpa per essere arrivato così tardi.  
“Perdona il ritardo. Il traffico prima di uscire dalla città mi ha impedito di arrivare in tempo. Spero non ci siano stati grossi problemi in mia assenza.” -  
Bernard annuì. In fondo, non c’era nulla da perdonare.

Shinjou d’altro canto, si sentì sollevato dalla reazione del giovane. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio tra i due, Shinjou si congedò e si mise in disparte, per eseguire il compito che gli era stato affidato. Bernard fece lo stesso e tornò dai suoi compagni di classe.  
-“Sei tutto rosso. Che ti è successo? – domandò uno di loro.  
-“Sarà l’alcol.” – lo prese in giro Sasha.  
Bernard non rispose e lasciò credere che quella fosse la reale motivazione. Non avrebbero mai capito.  
Appoggiatosi alla colonna lì vicino, cominciò a spiare Shinjou da lontano cercando di non farsi notare. Era imbarazzato. Probabilmente controllare una mandria di ragazzini non era la sua massima aspirazione lavorativa. E si era fatto quattordici ore di aereo per questo. Per fare un tale sacrificio, dovrebbe averlo a cuore almeno un po’. Sì, sicuramente Shinjou gli voleva bene. Questo gli riscaldò il cuore. Anche se i suoi sentimenti erano molto più che semplice affetto, il fatto di non essere completamente indifferente all’uomo lo consolava. “E’ sposato, Bernard”, si ricordò mentalmente, come se stesse rimproverando se stesso. La presenza di una moglie e di un figlio complicava sicuramente le cose. E Bernard non voleva essere la causa della sofferenza di nessuno, non si sarebbe mai messo in mezzo. Sarebbe rimasto in disparte, proprio come ora, ad ammirarlo da lontano.  
Notò in quel momento, di non essere l’unico a provare interesse per Shinjou. A pochi metri dal segretario infatti, un gruppo di ragazze mai viste prima, lanciavano strane occhiate all’uomo. Poteva giurare di aver visto una di loro spingere una loro amica verso Shinjou, nel tentativo di motivarla a farsi avanti. Davvero imbarazzante. Bernard non si sarebbe mai reso così ridicolo.  
Il giovane segretario di Orion era palesemente a disagio; la musica troppo alta e il caos della festa lo avevano convinto a prendere un po’ d’aria in giardino. “Bernard è un ragazzo responsabile”, pensò. Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere in pochi minuti di assenza?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
-“Posso cambiare musica? Ho portato una chiavetta con le mie canzoni preferite!” -implorò Sasha.  
Bernard acconsentì, per non doverlo sopportare mentre si lamentava o lo accusava per l’ennesima volta di essere troppo rigido. Il cambio di musica non lo turbò molto, almeno finché non vide alcuni coetanei tirare fuori dalle giacche una strana sostanza color muschio in piccoli sacchetti.  
Se lo doveva aspettare, mai consentire agli amici di invitare degli estranei. Questi dovevano essere pazzi per fumare dentro la sala. Oh, se suo padre ne fosse venuto al corrente non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di organizzare feste fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Era necessario intervenire. Bernard si fiondò verso un gruppo di ragazzi, che sembravano distribuire cannabis agli altri invitati. Ecco, gli sarebbe toccato fare il rompipalle della situazione, quello precisino e antipatico.

\- “Posso sapere cosa avete intenzione di fare? Se volete fumare erba, fatelo in giardino.” – urlò, in maniera sorprendentemente autoritaria. Tutti i presenti rimasero interdetti, tranne uno.  
\- “Stai tranquillo, Bernard. È solo una festa, ci si deve divertire.” -  
Bernard non poteva crederci. La bambina con cui passava le giornate in giardino all’asilo era diventata una consumatrice incallita di cannabis. Ed era riuscita a zittirlo con una sola frase. Sapeva di avere un certo ascendente su di lui e aveva sfruttato questa cosa a suo vantaggio. Bernard non poteva prendersela con lei.  
-“Lo capisco, ma l’odore di fumo si attacca ai tessuti. Non voglio guai.” –  
I presenti sembrarono abbastanza convinti e decisero tacitamente di seguire le indicazioni del festeggiato. Phew. Pericolo scampato.  
Yuliya tuttavia, non parve volere sentire ragioni e rimase immobile.  
-“Sei sempre così noioso?” -gli domandò la ragazza, con una leggera punta di sarcasmo.  
\- “Spesso. E tu?”  
\- “Io non sono noiosa. Dovresti provare a rilassarti ogni tanto, sei un robot.” –  
\- “E tu non dovresti fumare questa roba. Chissà da dove viene, potrebbe farti male.” -proferì l’albino, pentendosene poco dopo.  
\- “Ti preoccupi per me?” – Yuliya ridacchiò, sapeva di aver fatto centro: -“…Ti va di provare?”  
Il diciannovenne era indeciso. Forse era davvero troppo rigido. Voltandosi, aveva constatato con enorme disperazione che solo tre persone erano uscite, mentre gli altri avevano continuato indisturbati a fumare e alcuni di loro avevano addirittura iniziato a distribuire cocaina. Avrebbe potuto cacciarli di casa, ma da solo non avrebbe ottenuto granché. Se ne sarebbe occupato Shinjou, una volta rientrato. La tentazione di accettare e omologarsi si fece sempre più insidiosa. Infine accettò, portandosi alla bocca lo spinello mezzo fumato di Yuliya. Inspirò, soffocandosi al primo tentativo con una quantità di fumo eccessivo. Dopo qualche prova, gli fu chiaro come agire. La sensazione di beatitudine provata spinse Bernard a chiederne una seconda. Non poté provare rimorso per questa scelta, aveva la mente completamente vuota e priva di pensieri. Si sentì completamente rilassato, quasi stanco. Per paura di perdere l’equilibrio si distese sul divanetto più vicino. Distesa accanto a lui sul tappeto, c’era Yuliya, ormai al terzo spinello della serata. Bernard sembrò non accorgersene nemmeno, fissava il soffitto con sguardo perso, quasi ipnotizzato. L’atmosfera era ovattata, quasi sospesa, mentre la musica risuonava nella stanza come se provenisse direttamente dalla città.  
\- “Lo fai tutti i giorni?” –  
-“Spesso.”- sussurrò la ragazza passandogli un’altra sigaretta -“…Buon compleanno, милая.*”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *

Shinjou aveva deciso di fare una lunga camminata per mettere distanza tra sé stesso e la rumorosa residenza dei Girikanan. La villa era circondata da un enorme parco naturale. Il luogo ideale dove poter riposare e pensare. Immerso nel verde, percorse tutto il sentiero boscoso finché non si ritrovò al confine della tenuta. Qui, ormai infreddolito e stanco, fu costretto a tornare indietro. Shinjou camminò con passo indeciso verso la grandissima dimora del suo capo, dove ad attenderlo ci sarebbero stati i soliti adolescenti scatenati. Per niente entusiasmante.  
Arrivato di fronte all’entrata si accorse che alcuni erano in giardino e che si muovessero in maniera parecchio insolita. Il timore che covava crebbe all’impazzata una volta raggiunta la porta di casa aperta, dove ad accoglierlo ci fu un fortissimo odore. Questo divenne sempre più insopportabile man mano che avanzava verso la sala dei ricevimenti. Giunto nella sala della festa, la disperazione lo colse da tutti i lati: disordine, bicchieri distrutti, giovani impegnati in atti promiscui, tracce di polvere bianca sui tavoli e musica a tutto volume.  
Preso dall’angoscia di dover rispondere personalmente di questo guaio al proprietario di casa, iniziò a cacciare gli invitati uno ad uno. Con alcuni fu più semplice, con altri fu costretto a chiamare le guardie della tenuta per farsi aiutare. Il più difficile da mandare via fu il povero Sasha, in evidente stato di ebbrezza e ancora voglioso di festeggiare. Bernard riuscì a salutarlo con la mano da lontano, cercando di non farsi notare da Shinjou, visibilmente adirato. Yuliya era fuggita in mezzo alla folla, sotto consiglio dell’albino, che era riuscito, seppure con mille problemi di coordinamento, a chiamare un taxi. Nel frattempo, sotto ordine di Shinjou, la servitù si era precipitata a mettere in ordine e aprire le ampie finestre, nel tentativo di cambiare l’aria il più velocemente possibile. Dopo circa un’ora, Bernard vide apparire finalmente Shinjou.  
Colto dai sensi di colpa, si avvicinò a lui cautamente. Shinjou lo anticipò, pronto a rimproverarlo per il comportamento poco esemplare tenuto durante la serata.  
-“Sei un irresponsabile. Pensavo sarebbe stata una festa tranquilla, non un rave party, Bernard. Hai idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere? Sono estremamente deluso.” –  
-“Mi dispiace. Mi sono lasciato coinvolgere.”-  
-“Hai fumato anche tu?” -chiese Shinjou con tono inquisitorio, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Bernard per annusare i suoi vestiti, in cerca di tracce. La distanza ridotta a zero tra i due uomini fece diventare Bernard del colore delle tende in salotto.  
-“Scusa, Shinjou.” - continuò Bernard, sperando di vedere lo sguardo di Shinjou addolcirsi. L’uomo sospirò profondamente e fissò negli occhi il diciannovenne. Bernard non riuscì a reggere lo sguardo del segretario per più di alcuni secondi e si limitò ad osservare per un po’ il pavimento, per poi volgere la vista verso un punto indefinito del viso del suo interlocutore. Non ancora del tutto in sé, l’albino volle lasciare la stanza per riposare, ma le gambe lo tradirono facendolo cadere a terra dopo tre passi. Shinjou corse verso di lui per aiutarlo, sollevandolo con forza dal pavimento e appoggiando il suo braccio sinistro sulla sua spalla. Appena Bernard riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, annullò definitivamente la distanza tra i due corpi con un timido bacio. Shinjou non sembrò respingere quel contatto, mentre l’albino continuava a premere le labbra contro le sue. Dopo un paio di secondi, il russo allontanò il viso, sotto l’espressione ancora stupita dell’amante. Si sarebbe concesso solo un bacio, uno solo. Non avrebbe permesso ai suoi sentimenti di distruggere una famiglia. Nel tempo, Shinjou avrebbe dimenticato questo momento. Avrebbe dato la colpa all’alcol e al fumo e non avrebbe mai sospettato che sotto quel gesto sconsiderato ci fosse amore. Bernard ne era sicuro. Si congedò e si diresse in camera sua, usando i mobili della stanza come supporto durante il tragitto. Prima di salire le scale si voltò per un’ultima volta e si rivolse a Shinjou:  
-“Non lo dirai a mio padre, vero?” –  
Shinjou fece segno di sì con la testa e andò verso l’uscita, ancora confuso per l’accaduto.

*Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu: buon compleanno. (in giapponese)  
* милая: tesoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta. Ho avuto un po' di difficolta a cercare di rendere il tutto il meno cringe e ripetitivo possibile. L'idea iniziale era dare equo spazio sia a Yuliya che a Shinjou, ma ho temuto che non venisse apprezzato. Quindi più ShinBer per tutti (?).  
> Questa storia non ha finale, perchè non riuscivo a crearne uno, rip.
> 
> Alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preso ispirazione per questa storia dalla canzone "Often" di The Weeknd. Questo capitolo non avrà contenuti espliciti, ma è possibile che nella seconda parte siano citati il consumo di sostanze stupefacenti e alcol.   
> L'idea per questa fic è semplicemente quella di far vivere dei momenti positivi al povero Bernard, che di certo ne ha bisogno. Il mio headcanon è un Bernard adolescente che è sempre tra le nuvole per sfuggire alla realtà non sempre piacevole per i traumi causati dall'abuso domestico che ha vissuto fin da piccolo. Essendo adolescente, sta vivendo le sue prime esperienze affettive ed è pienamente consapevole di essere bisessuale, seppur non dichiarato. Spero che la prima parte vi piaccia, ci vediamo nell'angolino dell'autrice. ;)


End file.
